A Strange but Heartfelt Story
by invalidated
Summary: Oneshot, What does it feel like to be with a ghost? A oneshot on how it feels like to loose a love one when you don't even know they're dead... CREEPY! SasuxSaku


**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first fic so forgive me for any grammatical errors, wrong spellingand other stuff I'm too lazy to check them. Hope you like it:)**

**Summary: I don't care... **

On the stormy night of July 22 in the Uchiha Manor, the young prodigy sat on the couch of the large living room, reading a book. He was supposed to pick his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, up from the airport, but was delayed since the flight was cancelled, or so he heard from his girlfriend. He sat there reminiscing through the moments during his childhood days, not even bothering to read his book. Then his mind stopped at the moment Sakura had told him that the flight had been cancelled and not to worry. At that moment he had the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen. Then a knock had interrupted his thoughts. He got up and open the door and to his surprise he saw a pink-headed girl stand before him.

"Hi, Sasuke!" she greeted cheerfully. Sasuke just stood there in awe. "Don't you recognize me? We haven't seen each other for 2 weeks and you already forgot about me." She joked.

"Sakura…" was all that Sasuke said. Then… "You told me that the flight was cancelled. You didn't even call me to check if you were alright. You also should have called me and I would had at least pick you up, and not get you drenched!" Sasuke practically screamed.

Sakura smiled. "You haven't changed one bit. Always the worry wart." Sakura said as she got in the house. She took off her coat as Sasuke handed her a new set of clothes. "Thank you."

As Sakura had finished changing she sat in the couch with Sasuke as he handed her a cup hot chocolate.

Sasuke took a sip from his cup and said "So, how did the tournaments go?"

Sakura's face then lit up and had a huge grin plastered on her face, not even bothering to answer Sasuke's question.

Sasuke smirked. "I suppose you won… again."

"Hey, you sound like it's a bad thing." Sakura said and pouted cutely.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's cute face and laughed. "You're so cute."

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. "And how was YOUR tournament. Knowing you, you probably won." Sakura said looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke did not answer to her question instead he took his and Sakura's cup and placed them on the coffee table infront of them and then kissed Sakura.

Hours later after Sasuke and Sakura's 'moment' together they broke apart because of the sudden black-out.

"Wow, just when things were starting to get good." Sasuke said. Hearing this Sakura playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up." Sakura said.

"You stay here while I get a candle." Sasuke said.

Minutes later Sasuke came back with a lighted candle in hand. He then placed the candle on the coffee table and sat beside Sakura who snuggled beside him.

"How about talking to pass time?" Sakura suggested.

"Why not?" Sasuke agreed.

It was already five minutes before midnight, then Sakura asked Sasuke a question, out of the blue.

"Sasuke, do you love me?"

Sasuke was shocked to hear this from Sakura he then cupped Sakura's face and said "More than anything in the world." Sakura sadly smiled.

"Now answer my question. Do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"I would give everything just to see you for the last time." Sakura said and smiled sadly.

"Hey, it's not like your gonna die, don't sound like that." Sasuke said and let out a laugh. Sakura just smiled.

Then the phone rang and the clock struck twelve. Sasuke answered the phone only to be greeted by a worried Naruto.

"Sasuke, did you hear the news?" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's plane crashed a few hours ago." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Sakura's in my house right now."

"Dude, news says there were no survivors, and the plane crashed in the Pacific so there's no chance of any survivors."

Then… "Sasuke…" a voice called behind him, it was Sakura.

Sasuke slowly turned and saw a translucent Sakura holding a candle.

"Sasuke, it was good to see you for the last time." Sakura said samiling as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"Sakura, you're…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke" Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke and then disappeared only to be replaced by a sakura petal.

Sasuke dropped the phone and stared at the petal. Then he saw a tiny box on the couch with a note on it. He picked it up and the note said:

_Sasuke,_

_It was good to know that you love me. I hope you'll never forget me. Please forgive me for any pain that I had caused you. Once again Happy Birthday. I have a little present for you please treasure it. I love you…_

_ Sakura_

After reading this Sasuke opened the box only to see a golden heart-shaped locket. In the front was engraved "_My heart will always be with you…"_ Inside was a picture of Sakura and Sasuke in the park. As Sasuke closed the locket engraved on the back was _"…Forever and Ever."_

Sasuke poured his heart out as he held the locket tightly close to his heart and mumbled "Sakura, I'm sorry."

…/A MONTH LATER\\…

It was Sakura's monthsary. Sasuke visited her grave with a bouqet in hand and was accompanied by Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Tsunade.

Sasuke placed the bouqet on the ground beside her grave and all prayed.

They left as the wind swept the flower's petals and standing beside Sakura's grave was none other than it's owner.

Sakura smiled at the 8 retreating figures and whispered "…Thank you."

Everyone turned to face Sakura's grave seeing nothing.

"Did you guys hear that?" Naruto was the first to speak.

"Yeah, it sounded like…" Tenten said and was cut off by Ino.

"…Sakura."

They remained silent and Kakashi broke the eerie silence.

"Hey, let's go to Ichiraku, my treat."

"YEY!" Naruto cheered. Then they went ahead leaving Sasuke.

"You coming Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Um… I'll catch up." Sasuke replied. He then ran back to Sakura's grave.

"You were always with us, weren't you." Sasuke whispered. "Thank you." He bowed at Sakura's grave and left.

Sakura once again appeared. She smiled, she cried and she vanished.

**OWARI**

**A/N: Thanx for readin' and I won't ask you to review if you don't wanna, but if you want be my guest and I'd really appreciate it.:) Once again thank you...**


End file.
